


Words of Love From My Soul to Yours

by borntomakelifeandlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yuuri loves his fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomakelifeandlove/pseuds/borntomakelifeandlove
Summary: “I love you.” The three words are simple, yet hold so much meaning. And even despite saying it all the time to each other, Victor’s eyes still shine with adoration as Yuuri says them now. “So much,” Yuuri goes on. “There are so many reasons why. I couldn’t even begin to name them all if I tried. But if it’s for you, then I’ll do my best,” Yuuri says, determined. “Just know we’re going to be here a while.”Victor laughs, his thumb stroking over the back of Yuuri’s hand. “I have all day,” he says. “Tell me.”～～～Victor asks Yuuri what he loves about him, and Yuuri is all too willing to tell him.





	Words of Love From My Soul to Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri openly loving Victor is my religion.

They’re out on a date, enjoying lunch at their favourite cafe, when Victor asks him.

“Yuuri, what do you love about me?”

Yuuri pauses, about to take a bite out of his sandwich, and instead sets it down.

Across from him, Victor wears an expression of fond curiosity. His head rests on his hand, an elbow propped up on the table. His blue eyes are alight with amusement, shimmering like a clear pond on a hot summer’s day, inviting Yuuri in.

“Everything,” he answers automatically, because it’s true.

Victor smiles at that, gives a soft laugh. “That’s cheating,” Victor playfully chastises him. “I want to hear. Won’t you tell me?”

Yuuri returns Victor’s smile, reaching across the table to connect their hands. “Oh, alright,” Yuuri gives in, as if he hadn’t been planning on poetically waxing his love for Victor from the start. Victor’s hands are warm in his own, much like the blush Yuuri feels is already beginning to colour his cheeks. He relishes in both sensations. His gaze remains fixed on their linked hands as he takes a breath to prepare himself; an unnecessary action, but he does it just the same. Then he at last looks up, making direct eye contact with Victor

“I love you.” The three words are simple, yet hold so much meaning. And even despite saying it all the time to each other, Victor’s eyes still shine with adoration as Yuuri says them now. “So much,” Yuuri goes on. “There are so many reasons why. I couldn’t even begin to name them all if I tried. But if it’s for you, then I’ll do my best,” Yuuri says, determined. “Just know we’re going to be here a while.”

Victor laughs, his thumb stroking over the back of Yuuri’s hand. “I have all day,” he says. “Tell me.”

“I love your smile,” Yuuri begins. “How you have so much love for so many things that I swear it even looks like a heart.” Yuuri’s own heart flutters, threatening to beat out of his chest as he’s gifted with the sight of it.

“I love your hair,” Yuuri says, admiring the way it shines in the light. “So soft, and beautiful. I love the way it frames your face.” Slowly, Yuuri frees one of his hands from Victor’s hold. “I love your bangs,” Yuuri says as he reaches for the fringe. Bittersweet memories of a hotel room in Barcelona flash though Yuuri’s mind, but he brushes that aside, the same way he gently brushes Victor’s bangs to the side, revealing a striking blue eye. “I love the way they keep your eye hidden. Like a precious gem that’s only for me to treasure.”

Yuuri doesn’t miss Victor’s soft gasp. He lets the hair fall back into place with a gentle _fwish,_ and keeps going.

“I love when you blush.” His finger trails feather-light over Victor’s cheek which is now dusted pink, the colour of cotton candy and just as sweet. Yuuri continues to his nose, giving a light _boop_ to the tip of it. “And your little nose blush is absolutely adorable.”

He remembers the first time he noticed, back in the early days of their relationship when Yuuri was still training for the grand prix final. He had called attention to the redness without thinking, blushing furiously afterwards, but Victor had simply mentioned something about it being from the chill of the rink. Now, it is far from an odd occurrence for Yuuri to lean over and kiss that cute little nose blush without so much as a warning; he knows Victor likes the surprise.

Yuuri’s finger traces the softness of Victor’s lips, and he relishes the way they part slightly at his touch. “I love your lips,” Yuuri practically sighs, the blissful feeling of them on his own all too easy to recall. “Always shining with that expensive lip balm you use. I love the way they move when you speak. I love how you _sound_ when you speak, in Russian, or English, or French, and even Japanese. When you call me those precious pet names in languages I don’t understand, but don’t need to to know that it means you love me.”

“I do, Yuuri,” Victor says. “I do love you.”

Yuuri’s heart skips a beat, tripping over itself in his infatuation. “I know.” It’s impossible not to know, what with how openly affectionate Victor is towards Yuuri. Linked hands when they’re walking side by side, quick pecks on the cheek, the way he’s always touching Yuuri in some way or other, and the love-struck look in his eyes, never straying from Yuuri. The whole world can easily see how in love Victor is. They would have to be blind to miss it.

As for Yuuri, he tends to prefer more subdued actions to express his love. Things like making sure that Victor’s water bottle is always packed for practice, topping it up with ice to keep it cool and refreshing. Like wrapping his scarf around Victor when he forgets to bring his own, or treating Victor out to lunch, such as he is doing now.

Yuuri usually keeps his words to himself, holding them deep inside his heart where he cherishes them, almost embarrassed to voice them aloud. But he supposes a little straightforwardness every now and then surely doesn’t hurt.

“I love you too,” Yuuri says. “And I still have plenty more reasons why, if you want to hear them.”

“I have all day,” Victor re-emphasises, encouraging him to continue.

“Good.” Yuuri smiles, briefly wondering if he has ever stopped smiling at all. He highly doubts it. It feels like he’s always smiling with Victor. “Now let’s see, what else…” he muses aloud. In all honesty, he doesn’t have to think about what to say next. He has a myriad of options to choose from, each as good as the next, but he pretends to be out of ideas just to see that cute expectant expression on Victor’s face.

“There’s your skating,” Yuuri decides upon. “Five time world champion,” he cites, “and with good reason.”

“Your skating is much more beautiful than mine,” Victor tries to argue, but Yuuri disagrees with a shake of his head.

“You asked to hear about _you,”_ Yuuri reminds him. “Your skating is what led me to you. I’ve admired you for years, longed to skate on the same ice as you. Wanted nothing more than to see that effortless grace in person, in front of me, with my own two eyes.” He recalls being a small boy, his first time watching a two-dimensional vision of Victor perform on the small tv at the Ice Castle. He remembers like yesterday the overflowing awe that washed over him, fueling his passion for skating which eventually led him here, to now, to this quaint cafe where he’s out on a romantic lunch date with Victor Nikiforov.

“I’ve skated against you, and now I’m skating with you. It’s more than I ever could have hoped for,” Yuuri says. _“You’re_ more than I ever could have hoped for. All that I’ll ever need.”

“Wow, Yuuri,” Victor appraises, amusement in his voice and devotion in his eyes. “We really _are_ going to be here all day!”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Yuuri goes on, and Victor listens with open ears and an overflowing heart. Yuuri tells Victor everything, because Yuuri well and truly does love everything about Victor. Loves sharing a life with him, sharing an apartment, falling asleep in Victor’s arms and waking up to his gorgeous face. Loves having impromptu dance routines in the kitchen, sliding around in their socks, the only music being the sound of their joyful laughter bouncing off the walls.

He talks about the way Victor cares for him, when he’s sick, or anxious, or _both._ How he loves the way Victor picks him up, and loves how Victor loves it even more when _Yuuri_ picks _him_ up. He tells Victor about the fond delight that bubbles in his chest when he happens upon him having full conversations with Makkachin when he doesn’t think anyone else is around. He confesses how he loves when Victor takes him out shopping for things he doesn’t truly need but Victor insists he deserves, because it really does make him feel special.

Time becomes unimportant, forgotten as they sit in the cafe, holding hands across the small table. They eventually leave hours later, and would have stayed longer if not for the fact that the staff needed to close for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> These two just love each other so much it makes me want to cry :')


End file.
